The disclosure relates to a connectable and disconnectable battery module, and to battery direct converters and battery direct inverters which comprise such a battery module.
DE 10 2010 023 049 A1 discloses a battery construction kit system comprising at least two battery units, which each have a switching unit and a diagnosis unit, which are flange-connected laterally to the battery units as a construction kit module. The switching and diagnosis units are connected to a superordinate battery control unit, which has the task of disconnecting in each case one battery unit for diagnosis and/or maintenance purposes.
DE 20 2011 003 345 U1 discloses an energy storage unit for providing electrical energy for a consumer which can be driven by electrical energy, which energy storage unit has a coupling region, with which the energy storage unit is connectable to a further second energy storage unit, with a substantially identical design, and an energy transmission region in order to enable an energy flow substantially from at least one of the energy storage units to the consumer.
DE 10 2010 019 298 A1 discloses a lithium-ion battery for electrically driven vehicles, which lithium-ion battery comprises a supply unit and a peak load energy store. The supply unit is configured to operate an electric motor in a base-load range, while the peak load energy store is configured to operate the electric motor in a peak load range.